Love Will Come Through
by msrylvscmpny
Summary: It's been four years since they graduated from Tree Hill High. Living on opposite ends of the country, will love prevail or has time passed them by? LP, some NH.
1. Chapter 1

**My first ever fan fic so be gentle. ;)**

**Please leave a comment or review and tell me what yall think.**

**  
One**

_Four years after high school…_

He picked up the picture frame every so slightly grazing the figure in the photo with his thumb. It's been over four years since his Uncle Keith was murdered in cold blood. To this day, that alone would cause Lucas many sleepless nights, but the realization that his own father was the one behind the trigger was more unsettling than anything.

"Hi Uncle Luke!" The little boy screamed cheerfully running towards Lucas for a hug. James was now a little over four and was a carbon copy of his mom and dad.

"Where's your mom?" Lucas asked James tickling the boy until he begged for mercy.

"There you are." Haley said relieved to find James with his uncle. "Go on to the kitchen James, Grandma Karen and Lily are making ice cream sundaes." Haley told her little boy knowing perfectly well the reaction she would get.

"YAY." James replied running off out of the room.

"So how's Uncle Luke doing today?" Haley said turning her attention to Luke seeing him holding a picture of him and Keith.

Ever since that dreaded day of the Tree Hill High shooting where Lucas' Uncle Keith was shot, the one thing that seemed to bring him at least some short of joy was a picture of him, Karen and Keith at a Carolina Tar Heel game on his twelfth birthday. It was always Lucas' dream to one day attend North Carolina University, but with Keith's death Lucas decided it was best for him to stay at home and help raise his little sister, Lily.

"Fine." Lucas answered back putting on one of his patented fake smiles. "So where's Nate off too now Hales?" Lucas asked abruptly trying to change the subject.

"He told me Orlando."

After playing at a local college nearby Tree Hill and having four semi successful years there, Nathan entered the NBA draft but unfortunately wasn't drafted. Knowing how far he's come, he wasn't going to waver now and made it his goal over the summer to make it on the roster of one NBA team. Keeping that in mind, Nathan's been going to various summer leagues where NBA teams have been looking for those final few to fill out their rosters.

"That's great Hales, I really pulling for him to land a spot somewhere." Lucas said trying to assure Haley and in someway himself also. "How are the kids over at Tree Hill High treating their new music teacher?"

Shortly after Haley graduated at the same college Nathan went to, Principle Turner offered Haley the music teacher position at Tree Hill High. She gladly accepted and was starting her stint over the summer. Although not the life or touring and headlining sold-out concerts she once had, Haley was happy with the life she had now. She was surrounded with people that loved her and everything seemed to finally be falling into place.

"They're lovely, but no where near how awesome we and the gang were back then." Haley joked. "Walking down those halls again just reminds me of all the good times we all had down there." She said reminiscing to the days when it was her, Lucas and company walking those very halls.

"Yeah." Lucas nodded lowering his head as if Haley touched some sort of nerve.

Following graduation, Peyton and Brooke both went to Los Angeles, California. Peyton to go to an internship she was offered and Brooke to pursue her fashion career. Little did Lucas know, Peyton was beginning to make a name for herself over at LA and she would soon be encountered with an almost impossible decision: Lucas or LA?

------------------------------

"Brooke, you used all the hot water again didn't you." Peyton yelled from out of the shower.

Not too long after their summer in LA, Peyton and Brooke decided to why not extend their summer trip. Weeks turned into months, and months turned into years. Before they knew it, they've both been living in LA for four years now and have become quite successful in their respective careers.

"Thanks for using all the hot water again." Peyton said bitterly coming downstairs to meet Brooke in the kitchen.

"Well with the night we had last night, I thought you could use a cold shower." Brooke replied mockingly.

"Down girl, aren't you forgetting about one little thing? Your husband Chase." Peyton pointed out while pouring herself a cup of coffee.

Brooke and Chase's relationship grew further after the gang graduated. Brooke and Chase eventually tied the knot and Chase moved into Brooke and Peyton's place. Chase became a famous skateboarder and currently was on tour with the X-Games.

"Any new bands I should look out for?" Brooke asked as the two were sitting at the kitchen table munching down their breakfast.

"We finally signed this underground punk band that we've had our eyes on for the longest." Peyton responded enthusiastically.

After two plus years of making her way up the ladder at Sire Records, Peyton sought out to make her life long dream come true and began her own label. Now the CEO of Punk and Disorderly Records, Peyton and her staff were making some headway in the record industry signing mostly underground bands but more importantly knowing the ins and outs of the industry.

"And how's Miss B. Davis, fashion extraordinaire?" Peyton continued.

Brooke's Clothes Over Bro's clothing line seemed to turn from an innocent high school vision to one of worldwide status in a matter of months. Her line was now being sold in various fashion stores and boutiques all around the world. Now when the a-list celebrities are walking down the red carpet their response to "what are you wearing?" most likely is "Brooke Davis".

------------------------------

It was a little past midnight now and Lucas had been up all night thinking about what Haley said to him earlier, trying to shake it out of his head. It's been over four years since the gang graduated from Tree Hill High, but it seems just like yesterday when they all were partying or just hanging out enjoying each other's company. For Lucas at least, a certain blonde's company particularly.

Lucas couldn't help but remember the last night when he held Peyton in his arms, it was at the graduation party Rachel held for all the seniors as one last get together before they all went their separate ways. Lucas laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes…

"_I want you to stay, but I won't let you. Do you know why? Because I've told you before, you were destined for greatness… and it starts tomorrow morning."_

"_It's not gonna matter anyway, whether I stay or I go with us… cause I'm gonna love you forever Lucas Scott."_

Lucas awoke in a cold sweat, he knew letting her go to Los Angeles was the right thing to do, but not having her next to him to just hold at night was the one thing he needed most. He turned to his side and spotted the vacant side of the bed where the blonde in question would usually be cuddled up under the covers. Luke grazed the empty space with his hand and at that very moment something urged him to grab his phone.

He search through his contacts for a familiar name and hit the call button. The phone on the other end seemed to be ringing for an eternity, on the fifth or sixth ring a voice on the other end finally answered.

"Hello?"

Lucas froze once he heard the voice he remembered oh so well.

"Hello, anyone there?" The voice asked quizzically.

Lucas opened his mouth but it refused to cooperate.

"Lucas…"

Hearing her say his name was too much for him to bare and he hung up the phone in terror. He threw himself back onto the bed, closing his eyes trying to forget this all ever happened, but he knew full well that this was only the beginning of much more to come.

------------------------------

"Who was it?" Brooke asked puzzled.

"Oh, wrong number I guess." Peyton responded, but she knew deep down whom it was... it was the boy she left behind in Tree Hill for the glint and glamour of Los Angeles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone for all the positive reviews.  
**

**Here's chapter 2, hope you guys enjoy it.**

**  
Two**

"P. Sawyer?! When were you gonna tell me Broody McBrood called you?" Brooke exclaimed in typical Brooke lingo.

"Who?" Peyton said confused.

"Lucas."

Peyton surprised asked, "How'd you know it was him that called?"

"O, I've been kinda, maybe talking to Haley." Brooke admitted cringing.

Peyton nodded and wondered to herself just how the crew in Tree Hill was nowadays, more specifically, one Lucas Eugene Scott.

------------------------------

"Hey Luke, where's your phone? I wanna call Nathan and see what's up." Haley yelled out.

"It's on my desk." Lucas shouted from the other room.

Haley finally found the black razr, of course lying in a totally different place from where Lucas had told her and began dialing the numbers. She couldn't help but glance at the list of previous calls and seemed to recognize the last one.

"Luke, I didn't know you and Brooke still kept in touch."

"Huh?" Lucas said not having a clue what she was talking about.

"The last call you made, it was to Brooke wasn't it?" Haley supposed.

"Oh, yeah." Lucas responded trying to not act as if he was caught off guard. "How did you know it was her number anyway?" He added.

"She's called me a couple times wanting to know how me, Nathan, and James were."

Lucas didn't answer back and just stood there realizing he had just dodged a bullet. He wasn't in the mood for one of those classic Haley James-Scott lectures he would've got if she had really known who he called last night.

------------------------------

"When were you actually gonna tell me he called Peyton?" Brooke continued.

"I wasn't even a 100 percent sure it was him." Peyton said in her defense.

"Well you knew enough not to say anything. So what did he say?" Brooke asked curiously.

Peyton sighed a little, "He hung up before even saying anything."

"Hmm, who would've figured it would be him to make the first move." Brooke joke fully said with a slight smirk.

"Yeah." Peyton whispered softly with an apparent sadness in her voice.

Peyton couldn't help but remember, it was a little over four years ago when her and Brooke were suppose to be going back to Tree Hill, it was also the moment when everything changed…

"_Hey girly, you guys getting ready to head back?"_

"_Not exactly…"_

"_Peyton?"_

"_Me and Brooke thought we would stay out here a little longer."_

"_Ok…"_

"_Only for a couple more weeks, one, two months tops, I promise."_

"_Peyton it's fine, like I told you before I'll be here when you get back."_

"_Are you sure? Cause me and Brooke still have time to catch the flight back home."_

"_Yes Peyton, I'm so happy for you. I'm proud of you, you know that."_

"_I love you so much Luke."_

"_I love you too Peyton. Don't worry. I'll be here when you get back."_

------------------------------

"So Luke, how you been dawg" Skills asked setting up for a jump shot.

Skills was in town for the weekend visiting his parents. After graduating at a small college in the Tree Hill area, Skills moved up to Raleigh where he got a job mentoring young kids at a local youth center. He ultimately married Bevin, who's now a dance instructor also in Raleigh and they have a precious 3 year old daughter named Ashley.

"I'm hanging in there." Lucas responded receiving a pass from Skills.

Skills knew about the whole Peyton scenario and like everyone else in Lucas' life, he was still hesitant about mentioning it. "I'm guessing with that look on your face she ain't back yet." He said trying to break the ice.

"Nope." Lucas answered sounding dejected.

"You know she still loves you dawg, she'll come around." Skills tried his best giving Lucas some sort of encouragement. "You ready to get schooled dawg. This _was _my river court four years back anyways." Skills told Lucas challenging him to a one on one game.

"Oh, in your dreams." Lucas said stealing the ball from Skills and laying it up.

------------------------------

"You're gonna call him back though right?" Brooke assumed expecting Peyton's answer to be yes.

"That's the thing, I wouldn't even know what to say. I mean I was the one who just walked away and left him." Peyton confessed.

"You and I both know it was Lucas' decision as much as it was yours to come out here." Brooke told Peyton. "You guys just need to get everything out in the open already, it's been like what four years now since you guys last talked."

Peyton understood where Brooke was coming from and actually agreed with her, but just imagining the sight of Lucas' face after these four years alone scared her to death. She didn't know how Lucas would react and didn't even want to know, she abandoned him and to this day she still couldn't forgive herself for it.

Peyton wanted to save Lucas from as much pain and sorrow as possible. In her eyes, she had already caused him enough and coming back into his life would just further complicate things. In normal Peyton Sawyer fashion, she thought avoiding and ignoring the situation in all was the best way in handling it. Sadly to Peyton's indiscretion, the only thing that _would_ heal Lucas at this point _is_ her.

------------------------------

It was yet another sleepless night for Lucas, as if ever night wasn't one anyhow. He laid in his bed hoping there would be some sort of sign, anything to guide him out of his despair and misery. Just then, his phone began to ring and Lucas thought to himself, "that's freaky."

He glanced at the screen and was somewhat disappointed to read that it said, Nate.

"Hey." Luke answered scratchily being it was the middle of the night.

"Hey man, sorry for calling so late but I just had to tell someone." Nathan replied.

Lucas contemplated what could possibly be so important and dire that his younger brother had to call him at 2 a.m.

"What's up?" Lucas asked expecting the worst.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for all the reviews. **

**Huge update with a lot of twists and turns, hope yall enjoy. :)**

**  
Three**

_ I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, there's only you and me._

// 3 Doors Down - Here Without You //

-----------------------------

"Hales, c'mon we gotta get going." Lucas yelled waiting for Haley at the front door.

"K, just a sec. I'm trying to see if I got all of James' stuff."

A few minutes later Haley emerged from the room carrying what seemed like every material object James has every owned.

"God Hales, it's only a two day trip to Orlando." Lucas laughed running towards her before she would literally topple over.

Lucas, Haley, and James were going down to Orlando to watch Nathan play in his first ever NBA game. It's been a little over a week now since Nathan called Lucas and told him the good news. Nathan impressed the scouts down at Orlando so much, numerous teams showed interest in him. Nathan and the Orlando Magic reached an agreement, Nathan would sign a 10-day contract and if everything went according to plan he would sign an actual contract thus making him an official member of the Magic roster. Nathan was still on a high of actually getting to play in actual NBA game that all the details didn't matter.

------------------------------

"We finally ready?" Lucas said a little aggravated tapping the steering wheel.

After about three or four trips back in and out the house Haley at last gave Lucas her approval, "Yeah."

"You sure?" Lucas said almost not wanting to ask expecting Haley to dart out of the car again.

Giving Lucas a glare Haley simply responded, "Just drive doofus."

About five minutes into the trip Haley began rummaging through all the bags and bags of things in the car and squealed out, "James' 'My Dad is a NBA Pro' shirt! I forgot it."

"I'm sure James will cope." Lucas laughed looking at the rear view mirror and saw the boy sleeping quietly in the backseat.

------------------------------

Peyton was finishing up some last minute paperwork before she would meet up with Brooke for lunch.

"Ms. Sawyer, you have a visitor here saying he knows you." Peyton's assistant echoed on the intercom.

"Send him in." Peyton answered wondering who it can be.

"Look at my little girl, little miss record label executive." The male voice commented while watching Peyton at work.

Peyton looked up stunned, "DAD!" Running to him for a hug she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I come and say hi to my little girl." Larry joked.

Peyton knowing her dad, there had to be a catch. "C'mon, what is it?" Peyton asked.

"I finally got a buyer for the house." Larry said hesitantly waiting for his daughter's reaction.

"Oh." Peyton replied with a blank expression.

"I know we've had a lot of memories back there in that house but I think it's finally the right time to move on." Larry insisted.

"Yeah, it's just hard letting it all go. Now it just makes my move here more… real" Peyton confessed softly.

"Honey, nothing is going to change I promise." Larry tried assuring Peyton. "Plus, I found a really great condominium here about twenty minutes away." Larry smiled.

"Oh Dad." Peyton cried holding tightly onto her father.

------------------------------

Lucas, Haley, and James were still driving on their way to Orlando when a certain house on the side of the road caught Lucas' attention. The oh so familiar brink house with the four white columns out in front, where he spent endless day after day checking in on one particular blonde. He looked up at the second floor window and imagined her sitting there sketching in her notepad with her music blasting in the background.

After his hallucination was over he glanced in the front yard and saw something he hadn't seen before until just that very second, a 'sold' sign. Thousands of thoughts were running through Lucas' mind at that very instant, but the one that seemed to stick out the most was the sudden realization that any hope of her coming back was all gone now.

"Luke, you ok? Looks like you just saw a ghost." Haley observed looking worried.

"I'm fine, you mind taking over the wheel for a couple hours? I think I just need some sleep." Lucas answered in a monotone voice.

He pulled the car over and the two switched positions. Lucas curled up in the passenger's seat and rested his head on the head rest. He closed his eyes trying to recall an image of the curly blonde in his mind, which at the moment was even a task. He wondered if this was really it, if the only time he would be able to see her was in his dreams.

------------------------------

The three finally reached Nathan's hotel, James leaped out of the car and ran for the front doors in a flash.

"We better run after him." Haley laughed.

"Daddy!!!" James screamed at the top of his tiny lungs.

"Hey buddy." Nathan said pulling his son in for a hug.

"Daddy, is Michael Jordan your friend yet?" James asked as a result of the numerous times his dad had praised him or told him a bedtime story always somehow involving him.

Nathan chuckled, "Not yet, but soon I'm hoping."

"Is Mr. NBA Star ready to make his debut?" Haley teased giving Nathan a kiss.

"Yeah, I hope you put to good use everything I taught you bro." Lucas added.

"I see how it is." Nathan replied playing along.

"So you're getting ready for the game?" Haley asked excitingly.

"Yeah, I actually gotta head out to the arena soon." Nathan answered back unable to stay in one place.

"You're gonna do fine Nate, just think of it as any other game." Lucas said assuring his brother.

"Thanks guys, this means a lot to me that you all came down here."

"This is the day you've been dreaming about since you could pick up a ball, of course we would be here." Haley said caressing Nathan's shoulder. "We'll leave you alone now sweetie so you can get ready, I love you." She continued ending it with a kiss on Nathan's cheek.

"Bye Daddy!" James chimed in.

"I'm happy the dream came true for one of us little brother." Lucas told Nathan as he hugged him.

"Thanks guys, I'll see you all at the game." Nathan replied straining himself from tearing up.

The three left the hotel room. Nathan thought to himself, the next time he would see those three he would be on a NBA court fulfilling his life-long dream. The thought alone made him want to throw up. After composing himself, he grabbed his gym bag and headed for the door.

------------------------------

There was about four minutes left in the game and the Orlando Magic were up by twenty-two. Nathan still unfortunately hasn't been checked into the game yet but is sitting on the bench anxiously waiting for the coach to call his name.

"Why hasn't Nathan been subed in yet?" Haley asked worried.

"He should be coming in for some garbage time at the next whistle." Lucas responded trying to comfort Haley.

"Uncle Luke, I thought Daddy was going to be a NBA player, not a garbage man." James asked his uncle curiously.

All Lucas could do was laugh and gave the boy a tickle fest.

"Coming into the game, #23 Nathan Scott." The Orlando Magic announcer boomed on the loudspeakers.

The three jumped out of their seats and cheered at the top of their lungs uncontrollably.

"Go Nathan!"

"Nate Scott!"

"Yay Daddy!"

Nathan took off his sweats and went towards the announce table to check-in. He stepped on the court and at that very moment, ever fear and doubt he had all went away. He looked up at the seats and pointed to the three and said to himself, "Ok, its show time."

The first minute or so Nathan was still trying to adjust himself to the speed of the game, it was nothing like high school or college ball. With about forty seconds left in the game, the Atlanta Hawk guard tried to make a full court pass but Nathan saw it coming and went for the steal.

He caught the pass and made a dash for the basket. There was nothing in his way from the ball and the hoop and Nathan could feel his heart pounding a million times a second. He bounced the ball one last time before he planted his right leg to take off for the dunk. Nathan was so pumped up on adrenaline he didn't hear the pop his leg had given off, a few seconds later he felt an excruciating pain in his right leg. He collapsed on the floor grabbing his leg for any sort of relief, but there was none. All that was running through Nathan's body and mind at the very instant was agonizing pain.

"OH MY GOD, NATHAN!!!" Haley screeched frantically in tears sprinting towards the court.

Lucas watched in horror as his younger brother was being put onto a gurney, all Lucas could think of doing was covering his little nephew's eyes from watching the horrible turn of events.

------------------------------

Over at the hospital, the news wasn't any better. Nathan broke his right leg in three different places and his future as a basketball player wasn't looking good also. The doctors told him that the road to recovery would take anywhere from ten to fourteen months and even then his leg may never fully heal.

The nurse told Haley that he finally was awake and could have visitors. She got up from her seat that she seemed to be sitting in for an eternity and started to walk ominously to Nathan's room. Lucas took James' hand and they both followed Haley not saying a word.

The three entered Nathan's room where he was lying peacefully just staring at the ceiling.

Haley wiping away her tears moved closer to her husband and reached for a hug, "I'm so glad you're ok."

"Oh baby, I'm fine. Come here." Nathan said softly receiving Haley's embrace.

"Don't scare me like that ever again. For a second I thought I lost you." Haley confessed.

"Hales, I'm never gonna leave you." Nathan affirmed kissing her forehead.

In the midst of all this, Lucas was watching the interaction between his brother and best friend. While it seemed nothing out of the ordinary, just typical 'Naley' lovey-dovey affection, their words sparked something inside Lucas and he knew what he had to do.

In no more than a spit second, Lucas was out the door making a run for the exit.

Nathan and Haley not knowing what was going on looked at each other baffled.

"Luke, where are you going?" Haley asked hoping he was still in the vicinity to hear.

"California." Nathan and Haley barely heard off in the distance.

The two looked at each other again shocked and stunned. Not knowing whether to think "it's about time" or "this is gonna be ugly".

------------------------------

Peyton sat at the restaurant picking at her plate with millions of thoughts flowing through her head.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Larry questioned knowing there was something up with his daughter. "It's not about the house at all is it?" He continued.

"What are you, a psychic now?" Peyton replied sarcastically.

"Haven't talked to him yet?" Larry added.

"No, I'm still trying to find the right words."

"You're never gonna stumble onto them, you just gotta pick up the phone honey." Larry said trying to give Peyton some assurance.

"Yeah, I know. I wish I could just fly over there and just tell him how I feel." Peyton admitted.

"Well, I have a plane ticket to Tree Hill that leaves tomorrow. I was suppose to head out there to meet with the buyers of the house, but I think you're dilemma may be a tad bit more important than mine." Peyton's dad said mockingly.

Peyton looked up at her father with a look of uncertainty in her eyes. She couldn't just drop everything and go to Tree Hill… _or could she?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter, enjoy.**

**  
Four**

"Brooke?" Haley asked eagerly.

"Hey Tutor Wife." Brooke answered.

"You know Brooke you've been calling me that for like five years now, don't you think it's getting old. Anyway, I thought you may wanna know that Luke is heading out there." Haley said trying to get back to the subject.

"Shut up!"

"Yeah, you basically took the words right out of my mouth. So how are you gonna break the news to Peyton?" Haley pondered.

"I guess I can go in the other room and tell her right now." Brooke suggested.

"Ok, call me back to tell me the details."

"She's busy though packing getting ready to go down to you guys." At last Brooke mentioned.

"What?! Brooke, you gotta stop her." Haley demanded.

"Why?" Brooked asked dumbfounded.

"Hello, earth to Brooke. Lucas is already on his way over to LA…" Haley continued losing her patience.

"Oh, right. Ohh… right!" Brooke replied finally catching on.

"Whatever you do Brooke, don't let Peyton out the door. Ok?" Haley begged Brooke.

"I'll do my best." Brooke responded with a slight grin.

"K, call me if anything goes wrong. I'll be here at the hospital." Haley added.

"Wait… huh??" Brooke asked totally confused by Haley's last comment, but was soon greeted with the dial tone.

------------------------------

Lucas arrived at the airport and ran to the ticket counter, "One ticket to Los Angeles please." He said trying to catch his breath.

He had about an hour to kill before his plane would take off, so he decided to stop by the record store in the airport to pass the time. He began looking through the 80's Rock section and stumbled upon Tesla's Mechanical Resonance, he couldn't help but remember the last time he had come upon that record…

"_So look, I know we're just hanging out, but I got you a gift."_

"_Dude, you shouldn't have."_

"_I know, but I did."_

"_Alright, well good. Give it to me, I love gifts."_

"_Well I know how you're into this whole 80's metal thing. So I got you the first Tesla record."_

"_Oh, this is sweet. Umm… I got you a high five. Do you want it now or later?"_

"_Now's good."_

Lucas glanced at the clock and it read 1:15. He couldn't believe that only ten minutes had passed. His anxiousness was starting to get to him. All he wanted to do was once again lay his eyes on her. He pictured in his mind knocking on her door and her opening it, her blond curls reflecting the sunlight so perfectly and her scent smelling so heavenly. He imagined the expression on her face as he stood there finally in front of her, in arm's reach.

He turned to the clock again and this time it read 1:18. He thought to himself, "Is there something wrong with that clock?" He took a seat at the gate where his plane was suppose to be taking off at and sat there patiently waiting and anticipating for the flight attendant to say, "Flight 341 to Los Angeles now boarding."

------------------------------

"Hey B.F.F." Brooke hopped into Peyton's room seeing she was almost finished packing.

"Hey, you're a bit more hyper than usual." Peyton observed giggling.

"I am? Chase bought this triple espresso thingy at Starbucks earlier and I may have taken a couple sips or two." Brooke confessed trying to not to blow her cover.

"Well, that would explain it." Peyton laughed.

"So you're almost all packed?" Brooke asked knowing full well Peyton was ready to walk out the door.

"Yup, printing out my ticket right now."

"Oh crap, it totally slipped my mind until this very second but Punk & Disorderly called and said they needed your final say on some things." Brooke answered trying to muster any type of believable excuse.

"Really? I'm sure it can wait over the weekend." Peyton replied.

"I don't think so. They said that you should get down there A.S.A.P., something about finalizing a deal with some band called My Favorite Freeway." Brooke said pulling that one out of a hat.

"You mean My Favorite Highway…?" Peyton questioned eagerly.

"Yeah, them."

"Oh my god. Are you kidding me?" Peyton asked exuberantly. "I gotta get down there."

"You have been trying to sign em for like a billion years." Brooke continued as if she hadn't convinced Peyton already.

Peyton looked down at her bed and saw the suitcase, "What about Lucas?" She realized.

"I'm sure they'll be a flight for tomorrow. I can book you a seat later." Brooke lied. "What's a day anyway?"

"Yeah, I guess." Peyton answered somewhat saddened.

"You should get down there before those guys screw up the deal somehow." Brooke joked.

"Yeah, you're right" Peyton agreed.

"Don't worry Peyton, I've got everything covered." Brooke told Peyton. Little did Peyton know, Brooke really did have everything covered.

------------------------------

Lucas' plane finally landed in LAX and went outside looking for a taxi. He spotted one signaled for it and the car pulled beside him. He hopped in the backseat and gave the driver the directions. Peyton had only told him them once but those numbers were etched into his brain and he could finally put them to good use. The car took off and Lucas' stomach began to turn in knots thinking of what was soon to come.

------------------------------

"So we're all for setting the date of the launch to three weeks from now?" Peyton asked in the board meeting.

Although Brooke's explanation of the company needing Peyton made absolutely no sense, Peyton had no time to think about that now. Luckily for Brooke, Peyton was getting bombarded with paperwork, meetings, and interviews, enough to keep her busy for a while, while a certain someone makes his way to surprise her.

"Ok, now about the club shows scheduled for tomorrow." Peyton continued.

------------------------------

There was a knock on the door and Brooke ran hurriedly to open it, "God, finally. It took you long enough."

"Huh, how'd you know it was me?" Lucas answered slightly confused.

"Haley told me, duh."

"I should've figured. So where's… you know." Lucas said trying to be subtle.

"Oh, she's tied up at work. Hopefully she'll be back soon." Brooke responded with a grin. "You better have something big up your sleeve mister." Brooke added.

"I was thinking dinner at a fancy restaurant, nothing big."

"Oh! There's this place a couple blocks away, it's perfect!" Brooke interrupted. "Want me to call her?"

"Actually I thought it would be better if she didn't know I was here." Lucas suggested. "I wanna surprise her at dinner."

"Aww, she'll be surprised alright. I'll call her and tell her to meet me there then." Brooke replied. "Help yourself while I call the blonde to remain nameless."

With that Brooke went into the other room looking for her phone. Lucas looked around the apartment trying to get acquainted with the new space. He went into the kitchen to help himself to a glass of water. He opened the refrigerator door and laughed with what he saw, a box of soy milk. He remembered when his mom had told him that she wanted to make some of the stuff on the menu at the café a little healthier and soy milk came up. He thought it was a great idea, but Peyton on the other hand thought it was gross of course.

Lucas continued his way through the place and noticed a room that looked out of place from all the others, the red painted walls alone gave it away. He slowly entered the room and was blown away by how much the room resembled the one he once remembered oh so well. It was as if he had never left Tree Hill after all. He recognized a few familiar drawings on the walls and some new ones he hadn't seen before. He moved his attention to a photograph he spotted resting besides her bed. It was a picture of the two in their caps and gowns attached to the hip. The two in the picture looked so happy. Lucas was hoping they could be that happy again.

Lucas grabbed a pen lying on her desk, wrote a message on a piece of paper and tucked it between the picture frame and the photo. He read the message and smiled to himself.

------------------------------

"Peyton? Hey." Brooke greeted.

"Brooke, hey. What's up?" Peyton asked.

"Oh, nothing. You almost done over there?"

"Not really. I'm swamped." Peyton replied. "Weren't you just pushing me out the door earlier anyway?" She questioned curiously.

"Was I?" Brooke responded restraining herself from laughing. "You think you'll be finished to go out for dinner?" She requested.

"I'll try. No promises." Peyton answered.

"No, you gotta make it!"

"Ok…" Peyton said confused now.

"I mean, the restaurant… they have this Friday night special thingy." Brooke quickly came back trying to cover her slip up.

"Well, if it's that important to you I'll be there."

"K, good. Don't be late." Brooke added before hanging up.

Peyton somewhat puzzled thought to herself, "Is this a date?"

------------------------------

"K Broody, she'll be there." Brooke told Lucas finding him still in Peyton's room.

"You sure she doesn't suspect anything?" Lucas asked worried.

"Nope, she's totally clueless. Now what are we gonna do about your clothes?" Brooke questioned shaking her head.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Lucas retorted.

"I bought Chase some pretty suits, you guys look like almost the same size. Come with." Brooke insisted, her fashion designer mind getting the best of her and led Lucas to Chase's room.

Lucas rolled his eyes and under his breath muttered, "Oh god."

"You say something?" Brooke looked back.

"Nope."

------------------------------

"See, that's much better." Brooke marveled.

Lucas took a glance in the mirror and was surprisingly pleased with what he saw. "Wow Brooke, good work."

"Like you had any doubts." Brooke joked. "So you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Lucas replied taking a deep swallow.

"It's really not that big a deal." Brooke said knowing full well it was.

"Right…" Lucas said feeling no short of relief.

"Eh, I tried." Brooke responded smiling. "But seriously, you're gonna be fine. You two are always so paranoid."

"Thanks Brooke."

"No prob. Now go on, you don't wanna be late for your little reunion." Brooke added as she pushed Lucas towards the door.

------------------------------

Lucas made his way down the street to the restaurant with the directions Brooke gave him. He finally finds the sign she described and enters the restaurant taking a deep breath. He tells the waiter, "Scott, table for two." The waiter leads him to a small table dressed so perfectly and elegantly. The atmosphere is so romantic and electric that Lucas is barely able to sit still in his chair. He waits patiently keeping an eye on the door, wanting to catch a glimpse of her as soon as he possibly could.

His heart was almost beating out of his chest anticipating her arrival. He began to think of what he would say when he first sees her, "Long time no see," "You look great," "It's great to see you." He decided he would just wing it, assuming that once laying eyes on her the words will find him involuntarily.

------------------------------

Brooke sat in the apartment flipping channels like nobody's business. She couldn't help but to think what was going on now between the two. It was driving her absolutely crazy. Almost like clockwork, her phone began to ring, she wondered who it could be and answered the call, "Hello?"

"Hey Brooke. Looks like I'm not gonna be able to make dinner after all. The meeting took longer than I thought and now I gotta make a dozen calls to different clubs to verify shows." Peyton replied sounding exhausted.

"What?! No Peyton you can't. Find a way out." Brooke demanded, realizing what was happening.

"Brooke I can't. If I don't get this all done now we're gonna fall too far behind." Peyton claimed. "So can I get a rain check B. Davis?"

Brooke knew this wasn't going to get anywhere, when Peyton's mind was made up, it was made up. "Ok Peyton, make it home as soon as you can." Brooke said still shocked about the turn of events.

Brooke sprinted out the door, making a run for the restaurant. She just prayed that he would still be there.

------------------------------

Lucas was still seated at the restaurant playing with the tablecloth. It's been a little over twenty minutes and he was hoping Peyton was ok. After about another fifteen minutes had passed, denial had finally surpassed, and Lucas thought to himself, "Was this really happening?" He didn't know whether to feel hurt, angry or disappointed. Which ever it was going to be, he didn't want to be here when he found out.

Still not knowing how exactly to assess the situation, he sat up and headed for the door. His pace was zombie-like and his facial expression was blank. He was still trying to put together what just had happened, he was waiting to somehow miraculously hear her voice screaming his name. Where he would turn around and see her running towards him in slow motion. They then would embrace for what would seem an eternity and live happily ever after.

However, back to reality, Lucas was making his way back to his hotel. He walked gloomily not saying a word, just staring blankly to nowhere in particular. Everything was still a blur to him until he heard a familiar voice.

"Lucas?"

He turned around slowly towards the direction the voice was coming from wanting to savor this moment. He laid his eyes on the owner of the voice and had to look twice to make sure it was who he thought it was.

"Anna…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you all here in the states had a good 4th of July.**

**Here's a late present. ;)**

**  
****Five**

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming.  
And oh, oh, I need the ending.  
So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?_

// Paramore – When It Rains //

------------------------------

"Lucas?"

He turned to catch a glimpse of the person and was thrown back to see who it was.

"Anna, Oh my gosh." Lucas replied swooping in for a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here. I should be asking you that very question." Anna responded laughing a little.

Lucas looked down to the ground, "Umm, long story."

"Well I got a few hours to kill." Anna said grabbing Lucas' hand leading the way.

The two began strolling down the street catching up on each other's lives, so much has changed between them, but it's as if the two had never lost touch. They both were still joking and playing around with each other as they once did way back when at Tree Hill High, when everything in general seemed a whole lot easier.

------------------------------

Brooke finally arrived at the restaurant gasping for air. She looked through the window scanning inside for any sight of the spiky-haired boy. She looked back and forth about three or four times, but no luck she had missed him. She pictured him roaming the streets dejected and angry. Brooke realized what she had to do. She turned around and headed for the only place she could think of to try and make things right, or to at least mend what's even left between the two.

------------------------------

Anna and Lucas were in his hotel room chatting away while munching on pizza. They both were trying to update one other on their lives and what has happened to them over these past four years.

"So let me get this straight… you came here to see Peyton after you two haven't talked to each other for four years?" Anna asked trying to make sure she wasn't missing anything. "Oh and when I saw you just before, she had just stood you up." She added.

"Well… she thought it was Brooke but yeah." Lucas answered Anna correcting her.

"Wow, drama seems to follow you guys around huh?" Anna joked.

"Yeah, this isn't exactly how I expected my trip down here to turn out."

Anna noticed Lucas falling into his usual pit of despair and did her best to get him out of it, "Aww Luke, you know Peyton would never do anything to intentionally hurt you."

"Yeah I know."

"And didn't you say that it was Brooke she thought she was meeting for dinner anyway? I'm sure if she had any idea who it really was waiting for her there at that restaurant, she would've dropped everything to get over there." Anna mentioned knowing the curly blond as much as anyone.

"I just wanted this whole thing to be perfect." He admitted.

"Well what's you definition of perfect?" Anna questioned trying to prove a point.

"Us being together…" Lucas responded with no hesitation.

"Ok, so go make it happen then." She said nudging him. "It's late I should get going." She announced looking at the clock.

"Wait, this whole time we've been talking about me. Tell me something new about yourself now." Lucas got up off the bed trying to stop her from leaving just yet.

"Umm, I'm a lesbian." Anna smiled.

"Thanks for that." Lucas laughed shaking his head and pulled her in for hug, "I'm here for another day or so, you have my number. Don't be a stranger."

"Definitely." Anna answered heading for the door. She turned the knob and was ready to step out the door when she added, "Luke, don't worry. Perfection isn't suppose to come easy."

Lucas nodded in agreement and watched as she left.

------------------------------

Brooke arrived at Punk & Disorderly and marched her way inside. She was set on fixing this thing between these two love-sick birds. Brooke never turned down a matchmaking opportunity and although Broody and Curly didn't need help in the love department, they did need a little shove to get things going. Luckily, Brooke assigned herself to be the one to give that needed push.

She at last reached the top floor and headed for her best friend's office. Brooke spotted Peyton's assistant's desk and asked somewhat annoyed, "She still in there Rebecca?"

"Hey there Brooke, yeah she's pretty busy still. Want me to buzz you in?"

"Please." Brooke faked smiled knowing full well what was in store.

Brooke entered the office and saw Peyton working diligently on what looked like a ton of paperwork. She tried to plan how she was going to go about this, how she was going to break Peyton the news.

"Hey girly." Brooke finally greeted her getting her attention.

Peyton looked up from her desk, "Hey, sorry about bailing on you on such short notice earlier. As you can see, I'm still pretty busy around here."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Brooke replied. "I came here to talk about that actually." She continued taking a big gulp.

"What's up?" Peyton inquired still writing vigorously.

"You should sit down for this P."

"I'm already sitting. Brooke, what's wrong??" Peyton asked, now a little worried.

"Well the dinner wasn't exactly for me and you, per se." Brooke tried to explain.

"Brooke, you didn't set me up on one of your little blind date thingies again did you?" Peyton asked sighing.

Brooke brought her fingers to her mouth as she scrunched her face, "Sort of, but it was kinda someone you knew already."

"Brooke…" Peyton answered with terror in her eyes. She had an inkling of who Brooke might be referring to, but hoped, prayed it wasn't him. "…Who?"

"Lucas." Brooke uttered tentatively knowing the reaction that was coming.

"God Brooke, why didn't you tell me that… I don't know… at dinner!" Peyton shouted.

"He wanted it to be a surprise. We never thought you would bail."

Peyton stood up in a panic, "I gotta go see him…"

"He's staying at the Roosevelt on Hollywood."

With that, Peyton bolted out the door, dropping and setting aside everything else. All that was on her mind at that very moment was getting to that hotel room and at last being face to face with him, the one thing she had longed for since leaving Tree Hill.

------------------------------

Lucas laid in his hotel room staring at the ceiling. He thought to himself, he's a little over three thousand miles away from Tree Hill but nothing really has changed. It's yet another sleepless night and the other side of his bed is still empty. He laid there wondering what was going to happen now, he figured coming here would be the hard part but gathering enough courage to confront her was the task he was finding the most difficult.

He then considered that maybe Peyton not showing up at the restaurant was a blessing in disguise, he knew he wasn't ready to come face to face with her just yet and he could only imagine how she must feel about it all.

Just then, he heard an ever so soft knock on the door. If he wasn't so silent merely laying there he would've in fact missed it. He forced himself up groaning and walked over to open it. He searched for the knob not caring enough to look down for it and when he finally found it, he turned it while swinging opening the door in one swift motion. He literally froze still with the sight that appeared before his very own eyes.

Peyton wasn't in any better shape as his figure emerged from behind the door. After catching as much of her breath as possible, she opened her mouth and all she could muster up was a, "Hi…"

Lucas lost all movement in his body and felt his heart skip a couple beats. He took a moment to capture the beauty that was standing in front of him. He somewhat forgot how breathtaking and gorgeous she really was, is, and his body was making sure he wouldn't forget ever again. Once his comatose finally subsided, he answered her and motioned for her to come inside.

Although the two were in the same room, you would've never known it. They were sitting on opposite ends of the room and neither of them dared to make eye contact with the other. Lucas was busy picking away at the table and Peyton was occupied kicking the leg of her chair to give one another the time of day.

Peyton knew at this point that she would have be the one to break the ice, or knowing Lucas they both would've been here all night. She looked in his direction and saw him sitting there, one arm resting on his knee holding his head up and the other hacking away at the table. She decided that she had to break the silence soon, not just for her sake but also for the table's. "So… Brooke told me about your guys' little dinner agreement." She said hesitantly.

Lucas was surprised to hear something other than the traffic outside, but still not looking up, "I thought it would be a good surprise."

Peyton recognized the hint of sarcasm in his voice, after all she had perfected that art at a very young age. "Yeah, I was really swamped over at work." She replied trying to give some sort of explanation, but she knew he wasn't going to want to hear any of it.

"I'm sure you were." He simply answered back.

Peyton could hear the hurt in his tone and felt her heart fall to the floor, "If I had any idea that it was you who was waiting for me over there you know I would've been there in an instant."

She waited for a response, but there wasn't one. She looked across the room and saw him in the exact same position he's been in since she got here, still sitting there quietly burning a hole into the floor. She could only give in so much, "Luke, I'm really sorry. You came all the way down here and to be greeted like that…"

"You think that's what I'm angry about?" He interrupted finally moving out of his stance.

"Well, talk to me then." She pleaded.

"There's nothing to talk about, you've obviously moved on with your life… and us." Lucas responded finally getting it off his chest.

"Don't go there." Peyton snapped back. "It was your decision as much as it was mine for me to come out here."

"Pursuing you dreams is one thing, but forgetting everyone along the way is another." He retorted stirring in his chair now.

Somewhat hurt and thrown back now, Peyton stood up in protest. "You're not gonna make me feel bad about what I did… what you wanted me to do!"

Lucas leaped out of his chair, "For what?! Abandoning me??"

"You're the one who wouldn't return my calls, what was I suppose to do Lucas?"

"Oh, I don't know… maybe make a trip down to Tree Hill ever once in a blue moon?! You do remember Tree Hill don't you?" Luke shouted.

"Yeah, cause your trip down here so far has been such a memorable one." She said under her breath but making sure he had heard it. "Luke, what do you want from me? I came down here looking to fulfill my dreams and to make something of myself. Remember before I left? I wouldn't leave or pack a single thing until I got your blessing, and you gave it to me… and I loved… _love_ you for it." Peyton broke down into tears crying hysterically.

Lucas stood astonished as she just literally poured her heart out to him. He realized at the very instant that it didn't matter whom it was to blame for the last four years, it only mattered that they were here now, in the same room, face to face with each other. He walked over to her, cupped her head and wiped away her tears. He pulled her in for a hug, "It's ok. I'm here now."

Peyton responded by sinking into him, "I'm so sorry… for everything." She said chocking back the tears.

The two stood there for what seemed like an eternity in their embrace. Lucas just rocking her back and forth consoling her, "Shh, it's ok. It's ok… I'm here."

At that moment, the hotel room phone began to ring. The two didn't give it any notice, but it continued to ring. "Let the machine get it. It's probably Room Service anyhow." Lucas told her.

The phone rang a couple more times before the answer machine finally picked it up. _"Luke? Hey it's Anna, just wanted to make sure you were ok. I'm actually getting off work early tomorrow if you still wanna to do something. K, gimme a call when you get this."_ With that the answer machine beeped.

Peyton released her grip from him and looked up at him confused and betrayed with her already swollen eyes.

Lucas reached for her, "Peyton, it's not like that." He tried to explain.

She swapped away his hand and stormed out the room, tears rolling down her face once again.

Lucas watched as the door closed behind her and all he could do was punch the air in disgust.

------------------------------

Peyton opened the door sobbing, she tried to cover her face so Brooke wouldn't be able to see her like this but it didn't work.

"Peyton? Oh my god, what's wrong." Brooke stood up from the sofa running to her.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Peyton said softly as she walked into her room shutting the door.

Brooke now worried about her, wondered what exactly had happened in that hotel room.

Peyton flopped down onto her bed crying into her pillow. She turned onto her side and caught a glimpse of the photo of him and her sitting on her night stand. She grabbed for it and noticed the piece of paper newly tucked in the corner of the frame. She unfolded it and read it to herself, _"I know we'll be this happy again. –Luke"_

Filled with emotion, she flung the frame at the wall breaking it to pieces. Tears streaming down from her eyes now, Peyton threw her covers over her body and cried herself to sleep.

**_(: Look out for a new fic in the next couple of days :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next Chapter.**

**Check out my new fic Nothing Left to Lose also. :P**

**  
Six**

Brooke tiptoed into Peyton's room carrying a breakfast fit for a king, well in this case a queen. She almost dropped the tray a couple of times but made it far enough to place it on the nightstand. She looked down and saw her best friend sleeping peacefully, she gently stroked her blond curls causing her to stir and slowly opening her eyes, which still were a little bloodshot. "Hey buddy." Brooke said softly.

Peyton sat up still a little dazed, saw the food next to her. "What's all this?"

"Nothing, just thought today was a breakfast in bed day."

Peyton glared at Brooke.

"Ok, I was worried about you. Last night you seemed a little down." Brooke put it lightly.

"Brooke, I'm fine. Really." She answered trying to sound the least bit sad.

Brooke could hear the tone in her voice and looked into her eyes, "What happened last night Peyton?"

Peyton just sat there still for a couple of seconds not knowing what to say. "I should eat this before it gets cold." She suggested grabbing the tray.

Brooke stared at Peyton evilly knowing she may have gotten out of talking about last night for now, but by the end of the day she wouldn't.

------------------------------

Lucas sat at the restaurant table waiting patiently for her to arrive. He knew this wasn't exactly the best thing to be doing right now, but he also knew he hadn't done anything wrong… if only Peyton could understand that.

Anna finally emerged from the doorway and Lucas motioned to her. "Hey, sorry traffic was a little hectic."

"Don't worry bout it. At least this time someone showed." He tried to joke.

She got the inside joke and looked at him, "So you didn't talk to her?"

"She actually came by after you left." He mentioned.

"That's great Luke!" Anna said exuberantly.

"Yeah, up until I got a little message on the hotel's answer machine." Lucas added trying to be subtle.

"Oh god no. She didn't think…"

All Lucas could do was nod his head in response.

"Did you explain to her that we had only just met again literally hours before that?" Anna laughed.

"If she didn't sprint out the door so fast, maybe I could've." He replied looking dejected.

"You gotta explain it to her then." She insisted.

"I know Peyton, if I were to go there now it would just make things worst. I'm the same way." Lucas explained.

"Well you gotta do something, you're not just gonna get on that plane without seeing her are you?" She asked worriedly.

"At this point I think that's all I can do." He answered back feeling he has no other choice.

Anna looked back at Lucas and saw that he wasn't kidding. She thought to herself if he wasn't going to do anything, she would have to.

------------------------------

Brooke pulled up at the Roosevelt and was about to make her way into the hotel when she saw a familiar face. "Anna?"

Anna turned around, "Brooke, oh my god. Hey." She greeted her surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked in the middle of their hug.

"I live here, for almost a year now."

"So you're staying at the Roosevelt?"

"Oh no, I actually came down here to meet with Luke. I'm guessing that's why you're here also?" Anna giggled.

"So you know about the whole 'Leyton' melodrama then?" Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Yup, what are we going to do with those two."

"That's it! You're a genius." Brooke took Anna's hand and led her back to her car.

"Brooke, where are you taking me?" Anna asked somewhat frightened.

"Back to my place, you're gonna talk some sense into Goldie Locks."

Anna thought to herself that this could get ugly. She just hoped Peyton would hear her out, which alone was a task in itself.

------------------------------

Brooke opened the apartment door and yelled, "Peyton, you'll never guess who I ran into."

"Did you get my moo shu…?" Peyton walked out her room seeing who was standing next to Brooke. She stopped in her tracks, looked at the two for a split second then turned and went back into her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Ok. That was weird." Brooke responded.

"I think I know what's up." Anna answered making her way to the closed door.

"Well tell me how it goes. I'll be in my room doing… something." Brooke said disappearing into her room.

Anna knocked on the door but knew that wasn't going to get her anywhere. She slowly turned the knob not knowing what to expect when she peered through. She saw Peyton lying on her side turned away from her. Anna wondered if she had actually heard her come in, "Hey."

She waited for a minute or so and realized she wasn't going to get a response. "So I guess you weren't that shocked to see me." She tried to tease.

She was greeted with silence once again. "Well I came down here to just tell you there's nothing going on between me and Lucas. Although I think you knew that already…" Anna explained. "Peyton, what's going on with you?" She added.

Peyton at last turned herself over facing her. Anna caught glance of the blonde's swollen-red eyes and raced her way to the bed in an effort to comfort her. "Aww Peyton, come here." Anna hooked her arm around her and stroked her curls with the other. "Peyton, talk to me."

"I'm just sacred of it all." Peyton mumbled, sniffing back her tears.

"There's nothing to be scared of hun. I swear you and Luke worry too damn much." She joked. "He's leaving tonight. I already tried to get through to him, but he's firm set to not giving in on this one."

"Figures." Peyton replied, still having room for her sarcasm.

"Please tell me you're gonna go over there and stop him?" Anna questioned.

Peyton just lied there not saying a word. Anna could tell from her reaction what her response was. "You gotta be kidding me. You guys have got to be the two most stubborn people on the planet, at least in Cali for sure."

Peyton didn't find humor in the joke and continued to lie there silent and still.

"Well his plane is leaving at eight, or I think that's what he said. Hopefully you change your mind." Anna got up from the bed and was heading for the door when she turned to say one last thing, "You know Peyton, love isn't suppose to come easy."

Peyton looked at Anna as she walked out the door. Once she was out of her sight, she turned back onto her side facing the wall and continued to sulk.

------------------------------

Peyton finally had gotten enough strength to get up and was cleaning the shards of broken glass from the picture frame she threw the night before. While sweeping up the remains of what was left, she noticed a part of the photo still intact, the 'most important part'. She rubbed his face with her thumb and a tear fell from her cheek onto the ripped piece. She put the torn portion in her back pocket and looked at her clock, 7:30. She dropped the broom and sprinted out the door.

------------------------------

She arrived at LAX and looked down at the clock on her radio, 8:00 on the nose. With reckless abandon, she left her car parked right out in front and made a dash for the entrance.

Catching her breath, she searched the departures monitor looking for the eight o'clock flight to Tree Hill… Gate Twelve. She resumed her mad dash, now to Gate Twelve.

Finally there, she saw the flight attendant closing the gate door and yelled for her to stop.

"Sorry miss. The flight is not boarding anymore passengers. I have to ask you to back up please." The flight attendant replied.

"You don't understand, I have to get on that plane. There's someone important I need to talk to." Peyton demanded.

"Miss, the plane has already taking off. If you don't back away I'm going to have to get security."

Peyton gave in defeat and took a seat at the nearby bench. She lowered her head realizing that may have been her, their last chance.

"Took you long enough, I actually thought for a second you wouldn't show." Lucas told her.

She looked up and saw him standing there in front of her. She jumped into his arms and hung onto him for dear life this time... making sure she wouldn't let go.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the new ch.  
**

**A little bit of a twist at the end. ;)  
**

******  
Seven**

_ It's been a long time coming down this road  
And now I know what I've been waiting for  
And like a lonely highway, I'm trying to get home  
Ooh, love's been a long time coming_

// Oliver James - Long Time Coming //

------------------------------

Peyton awoke from her deep slumber, flashing back the memories in her head from last night. Was it a dream or did it actually, finally happen? Before she was able to finish her thought, a lean, muscular arm wrapped around her slim body… she could recognize that arm from anywhere.

"Hey girly." Lucas whispered leaving trails of kisses from her arm, then her shoulder, and ending at the nape of her neck.

"For a second I thought this was all just a dream." She confessed.

"Nope." Lucas answered, continuing to shower her with kisses.

"Well good." Peyton replied playfully turning to face him.

They locked lips and simply laid there, both completely satisfied just being in each other's arms.

A couple minutes later, Brooke came skipping into the room and hopped on the bed, conveniently in between the two of course. "Aww." She observed squealing.

"No, it's fine. Come in." Peyton said to no one in particular.

Brooke gave Peyton a little kick, "So what are we doing today?"

"_We_ aren't doing anything, but me and Luke are going to The Roxy." Peyton told her teasingly.

"I guess I can throw hoes over bros out the window for this one night. Ok, I'll get outta your guys' hair. This scenario is starting to creep me out anyway." She declared getting up from in between the pair.

Peyton watched as Brooke walked out the room, waiting until she was out of sight. "Now where were we…" Peyton smiled.

Lucas pulled her back down to the bed and they continued their mixture of cuddling and fondling, both still on a high, trying to grasp what was in finally front of them… each another.

------------------------------

Haley was taking the chairs down and filling the coffee machines getting ready to open up the café. Nathan's condition improved enough where he was taken out of critical care. He would still be in a cast and on crutches for a couple of months, but the doctors gave him the ok to go home.

"So today's the day huh, Nathan is finally coming home." Karen said coming from the back area carrying a tray full of cinnamon buns.

"Yup, the doctors said he should be in the clear now. He'll start rehab in a month or so and then from there hopefully he can start playing again." Haley replied exuberantly.

"I'm glad he's ok. If you wanna head out early you can, I'm planning on closing up early today."

"Thanks Karen. I appreciate it." Haley thanked giving Karen a hug. "Oh, that's perfect. Do you mind picking James up from daycare then? I haven't called the sitter yet to tell her we're back from the hospital."

"Yeah, sure. Since Luke isn't here, I gotta get Lily also." Karen agreed.

"Great, I'll drop by after I pick up Nate from the hospital then."

"Take your time, I'm sure James and Lily won't mind." Karen joked. "We better get going before the morning rush starts to storm in." She realized looking at the clock.

"On it." Haley answered walking over to the door and flipping over the 'closed' sign.

------------------------------

"So where exactly are we going anyhow?" Lucas asked curiously patting his hair dry with a towel.

"The Roxy…" Peyton said as if he was suppose to know. "… It's only the most famous club here in LA."

"And you got one of your bands to play there? Wow, I'm impressed." Lucas replied seductively inching closer to her.

"Stop it." Peyton laughed. "I gotta get ready. This is an important show for our label."

"Look at you. I'm so proud of you Peyton. Like I told you before, you were destined for greatness… I knew you were." He leaned in and kissed her on her forehead.

"Thanks. It meant a lot to me then and it still does now." Peyton kissed him back. "Now get out so I can get dressed." She added while pushing him out the door. "Go!"

All Lucas could do was smile from ear to ear and abided her request. "It's not like it's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Get out." Peyton giggled slapping his arm finally getting him out of the doorway, closing the door behind him.

------------------------------

"Baby, what are you doing? Let me help you with that." Haley ran to Nathan's aid, who was struggling finding a way to carry his gym bag.

"Honey I'm fine." He said trying to convince her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Haley glared at him, being that he was hunched over on crutches with a cast on his leg. "So you're almost ready to get outta here?"

"You kidding me. I was ready to leave the minute I got here." Nathan pointed out.

"I'm sure you were." Haley snickered.

Haley gathered all of Nathan's things and led him out of the room. She knew she was maybe being a little too cautious and was probably getting on his nerves, but she just didn't want anything to happen to him again. Not just for his sake… but for her own also.

------------------------------

"So this band you signed, they any good?" Lucas questioned.

The two were on their way to the club where Peyton's newly signed band, My Favorite Highway were going to make their official Punk & Disorderly debut. Although Peyton's label was already making some headway in the music industry, this performance would just further cement their place.

"Oh, they're awesome. I've had my eye on them pretty much since the day I came out here. I was so stoked when we finally got a deal done."

Lucas could see the sparkle in her eyes and hear the excitement in her voice, she truly was living her dream. Deep down, he really was happy for her. With all the heartache she had endured, Peyton deserved every bit of the success she had received.

"I know I'm beginning to sound like a broken record, but I am really proud of you Peyton." Lucas told her.

"I know you are. I'm proud of me too." Peyton replied pleased. "Well looks like we're here." She added parking her car in the V.I.P. space.

Lucas noticed her body language beginning to change. She grabbed hold of the steering wheel and began to tap her fingers against it. "Peyton, it's gonna be fine." He consoled her.

After about a minute or so, he calmed her down enough and they entered the club hand in hand.

------------------------------

Haley pulled the car up in front of Karen's house. "You ok going in babe? I gotta get this stroller out of the trunk."

"Yeah, I'll meet you inside." Nathan answered opening the car door and slowly but surely making his way inside.

Haley popped open the trunk and took the stroller out of its compartment. Carrying it to the door, she fumbled the stroller around a few times but finally regained her balance and opened the door. "Hey…" She stopped mid-sentence. The sight before her caused Haley to screech at an almost deafening volume. She fell to the floor, dropping the stroller in the process, bawling and crying hysterically.


	8. Chapter 8

**Soo sorry for such the long wait, here's finally chapter 8.**

**Enjoy. :) **

**  
Eight**

Haley reached for her phone, now in a state of panic and frenzy. She searched through her list of contacts looking for the appropriate one, holding the down key for a couple of seconds she finally stumbled upon the name… Lucas.

------------------------------

Peyton and Lucas were having a great time at the club. The crowd was electric and the band was tearing the roof off the place. Peyton of course had nabbed some seats in the V.I.P. area where she and Lucas had a perfect view of the show. All in all, the night was an absolute success so far.

"You did good Peyton." Lucas screamed over the roar of the crowd.

"Huh?" She asked obviously unable to hear him.

"Nothing. You wanna head to the floor now." He offered holding out his hand.

She nodded in approval and he led her down to the stage area for a closer look. They made their way through the sea of people finally getting up front and center. The two went on to rock out with the fellow hundreds of fans, taking in the moment.

Somewhere in the middle of the third set, Lucas felt a vibration in his pant pocket. He reached for his phone and saw the familiar ID. "It's Haley. I should take this." He told Peyton as he made his way outside the club.

"Haley? What's up?" He continued.

Peyton didn't think much of it until she spotted him outside through the pane of glass. She immediately knew something was terribly wrong when she saw him kneel to the ground in anguish. She fought her way through the crowd finally reaching the exit. She turned the corner and saw him sitting there on a nearby bench slouched over with his head buried in his hands. She took a sit next to him placing her hand on his shoulder. "Luke. What's wrong?"

He looked up at her, eyes already quite puffy. "It's my mom…" Was all he could muster up.

Peyton didn't need to hear another word and pulled him in for a hug, holding him tightly caressing him. She just sat there with him not needing or wanting to know what exactly had happened. All she knew was that he needed someone here for him and she could fit the bill.

------------------------------

Karen was pronounced dead upon arrival. The diagnosis was a massive artery leading to her heart ruptured and she had lost way too much blood. The doctor's called it a freak accident and told Haley and Nathan they did everything they possibly could.

Haley and Nathan sat in the hospital still in shock, stunned by the turn of events. They sat there not knowing what to do or what was to come next, Nathan's arm wrapped around James and Haley's wrapped around Lily.

"Where's mommy Aunt Haley?" Lily asked innocently looking up at her.

Haley's heart wrenched as she looked over to Nathan, both with sadness and sorrow in their eyes. "She went away for a while honey." Haley finally answered her trying to hold back tears.

"When is she coming back?" Lily added.

"Soon." Haley lied. She couldn't bear to look into the little girl's eyes and tell her the truth, at least not just yet.

"How bout some ice cream." Nathan suggested trying to change the subject.

James and Lily jumped out of their chairs cheering running in the direction of the cafeteria.

"I should run, well hobble after those two." Nathan joked. "You're gonna be ok?" He asked concerned about his wife.

"Yeah." Haley whimpered.

Nathan grabbed his crutches and made his pursuit after the two kids leaving Haley there by herself to contemplate her thoughts. Haley couldn't help but bawl her eyes out, she had lost more than friend, she had lost a parent figure… a mother. Haley sunk her face into her hands and cried uncontrollably.

------------------------------

Lucas was still buried in hands. Peyton was still right beside him doing her best to comfort him. She rested her head on his shoulder rubbing his back. The two just sat there canceling out their surroundings, Lucas trying to come to grips with what had just occurred and Peyton only caring and worrying about his well being.

"She's gone…" Lucas uttered finally breaking the silence. "She's gone…"

His words cemented her worst fear and suspicion. Her heart shattered into a million pieces knowing exactly what he was going through at this very moment. She knew there was nothing she could do or say to make him feel any better. She simply continued to do the only thing that came to mind, to comfort and console him… to be there for him. "I'm here, I'm here." She repeated in attempt to reassure the broken man in her arms.

The pair remained there for what seemed like an eternity, seated on the lone bench, cutting off everything from the outside world but one other.

After a good half hour or so, Peyton finally took the initiative, "C'mon. Let's go home." She pulled his limp body up off the bench leading him to her car. She could've told him everything was going to be alright, but she knew from firsthand experience that was the last thing he wanted to hear right now.

------------------------------

_5 days later…_

Peyton awoke with the sun peeking through her blinds, the sunlight gleaming into her eyes. She stumbled her way to the kitchen pouring a cup of hot coffee. She pulled up a chair and started to flip through the new AP Magazine.

A couple minutes later Brooke came staggering in yawning and rubbing her eyes, "Did my new Avon catalog come yet?"

"You're up early." Peyton mentioned.

"Yeah, well with you know who waking up at like the brink of dawn." Brooke replied somewhat bitterly. "Where is he anyhow?"

"On his morning run."

Almost like clockwork, Lucas came jogging back into the apartment wiping his head with the towel around his neck. He made his way into the kitchen surprised to see that the two girls were up, "Oh hey." He greeted them in a cheerful mood. "You guys want some breakfast?" He continued grabbing some pans.

Peyton and Brooke looked at each other not knowing what to say, just agreeing to his offer. When the food was ready, Lucas handed each of them a plate giving them both a smile.

"Enjoy." He said.

"I don't know what is up with that boy, but if he keeps making pancakes like this he can stay as long as he wants." Brooke joked devouring the stack of pancakes before her.

Peyton smiled and nodded. It had been nearly a week now since he had received the awful and dreaded news. Him being in the total denial stage she was fine with, but she couldn't understand why he was still here and not back home. Under normal circumstances she would be ecstatic that he finally was in town, but this wasn't the case. Karen's funeral was in two days, she had tried everything and anything but she couldn't get that boy to pack his bags and get over there. She just hoped that he would come to his senses soon or she knew he would regret this decision for a very long time, the rest of his life even.

------------------------------

Haley hung up the phone in frustration. She had called Peyton but it was yet another failed attempt. She was really beginning to worry about him.

"He's still over there?" Nathan wondered.

"Yeah." Haley answered. "This just isn't like him." She added with a look of concern on her face.

"He'll come around." Nathan told her.

"I hope so." She said with some distress in her voice. She understood what he must've been going through, but she couldn't do all of this without him… she needed her best friend. Haley prayed Lucas would realize that this was a huge mistake, before it's too late.

------------------------------

Peyton laid on the couch flipping through the channels on the TV, trying to find something worth watching. Finally satisfied with what was on, she was conveniently interrupted by Lucas stepping into her view. He picked up her legs that were resting on the coffee table so he could get through.

"What are you doing?" Peyton asked aggravated, not able to put up with this any longer.

"Just tidying up a little." Lucas replied.

"No. What are you _still doing here_?" She continued trying to knock some sense into him.

"Why wouldn't I be here?"

Peyton took a deep sigh, "Umm, I don't know. Karen's funeral is in a few days." She knew bringing up her name was a bit harsh, but he didn't really leave her much of a choice.

Lucas looked down to the ground, tossed the duster aside and flopped down onto the couch.

Peyton did her best to console him, "Luke, I know what you're going through… believe me I do. Pretending everything's ok is one thing, but staying here…"

He knew not going back to Tree Hill was wrong, but the other option, reality, he just wasn't ready for.

"They really need you… Haley, Nathan, Lily…" She added.

Lucas almost forgot about his 4 year old sister, she must be so confused and feel so lost right now, even more so than himself. With his mom gone, he was all she had and vise versa. "I just can't believe she's gone… she's really gone." It was the first time he spoke those words since the night he got the horrible news.

"That feeling is never gonna go away." Peyton told him. "The one thing you can do though is be with the people that love you… and that's in Tree Hill." She reluctantly said.

Lucas looked at her in disbelief realizing what she was implying, "Peyton…"

She shook her head, tears starting to trickle down her face, "Luke, its fine. That's where you need to be… and here in LA is where I need to be."

Lucas cupped her face, wiping away her tears, "Peyton. I, we waited four years, if you ask me I think we have this whole wait thing down." He pulled her into his arms, "But we _are_ here together now…" He hinted.

Peyton giggled and tugged on Lucas' collar, drawing him in for a kiss.

------------------------------

Lucas was gathering his things. He searched for his red wristband finding it next to the poorly taped photograph on Peyton's night table. He remembered the long story she gave him behind it and smiled to himself.

Peyton peeked into the room, "You almost all packed?"

Lucas turned around, "How mad were you at me? Gheez." He joked picking up the flimsy picture frame.

"Dude, shut up." Peyton laughed. "So, when's your flight?"

"8."

"Umm, what me to drive you there?" She said hesitantly.

"Of course." Lucas chuckled. "Get over here." He said yanking her in for a hug.

Peyton tucked perfectly on his shoulder, she sniffed his scent not knowing if she would be able to ever again. "K. I'll be waiting for you outside then." She replied.

------------------------------

Peyton parked the car into the open space and popped the trunk. "We should get going if you wanna make your flight."

Lucas stared softly at her, "Yeah."

Lucas pulled his suitcase out of the trunk and Peyton led them both to his gate.

"_Now boarding_,_ Flight 547 to Tree Hill_._" The voice on the loudspeaker boomed_.

Lucas looked up at the stewardess boarding the passengers, "Well, I guess I should…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Peyton leaped into his arms kissing him passionately. The two embraced the moment, savoring each other's touch one last time.

"Sir? Are you getting on?" The stewardess asked politely.

"He is." Peyton answered reluctantly releasing her grip of him.

Lucas handed the stewardess his ticket and made his way to the boarding gate. He turned around to register a mental image of the curly blonde in his memory.

Peyton blew him a kiss, on the verge of breaking down she forced herself to at least wait for him to disappear into the corridor. She watched as his figure became smaller and smaller until she couldn't make him out anymore. She leaned up against the pillar nearby slowly falling to the ground crying uncontrollably… unsure if she would ever see his face again.

_**(: Stay tuned for the grand finale, the next and last update. :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Well here it is guys, the lengthy grand finale for **_**Love Will Come Through**_**. :'(**

**Hope you all like the ending and _thank you so much_ for all the support. :)**

**  
Nine**

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

// DHT – Listen To Your Heart //

------------------------------

Lucas laid back in his airline seat, rolling to his left, turning to right, trying to find a position that was somewhat comfortable. This all still seemed a bit unreal. He was rushing so he would get to his mother's funeral on time. He still had an ounce of hope that he would get off the plane, get to the house and find her sleeping in her familiar rocking chair. The image of her resting peacefully in the chair, rocking back and forth was enough for him to finally be able to close his eyes. Unknowingly, his mind began to wander off…

"_Lucas." Karen yelled from the front porch._

_The little boy came running out from inside of the house, a basketball sewed under his arm._

_Karen took her boy and sat him on her knee, "You wanna play a game?" She said fixing up his hair._

_Lucas' eyes lit up, "Yeah!"_

"_It's called 'What Would You Do?'" She smiled._

"_How do you play?" He inquired with a confused look on his face._

"_Well, I give you a pretend situation and you tell me what you would do." She replied straighten out his shirt collar. "Ok?" She added._

"_Ok!" He answered excitingly._

"_Umm, what would you do if there was a fire?"_

"_Call the fireman." He responded instantly._

"_Good." She patted him on the head. "How about if I were missing?" She asked cautiously._

_Lucas scratched his head obviously stumped, "Call you and ask you where you are." He looked up at her waiting to see if he was right._

_Karen laughed and brought him in for a hug. She placed her hand on his cheek, "I love you my boy."_

_Lucas rested his head on her hip, "I love you too mommy."_

Lucas now fast asleep tossed and turned in his seat, the corner of his mouth turning up slightly, the memory giving him some fulfillment.

------------------------------

Haley dropped the phone down onto the table. Taking a deep sigh of relief, she ran her fingers through her hair brushing it back.

"Good news?" Nathan questioned sitting next to her.

"Yeah, Brooke and Peyton finally got Luke to come back."

"That's great." Nathan replied.

Haley nodded then soon after broke down into tears, leaning on Nathan's shoulder. "I really just need him here…" She simply said.

"Oh Hales, come here." Nathan told her caressing her. He looked down at the table and saw the casket catalogs lying there. He closed them and kissed her on the top of her head.

------------------------------

Brooke spread some jam on her bagel, "Someone finally got outta bed." She mentioned noticing Peyton walking out of her room.

"I would've stayed in there but I ran of out food and I think a saw a spider hanging from my window." Peyton snarked.

"Ok, eww." Brooke said sounded disgusted.

Peyton grabbed some coffee, rolled up the newspaper and made her way back to her room.

Brooke jumped out of her chair, "Oh, no you don't." She ran and dragged Peyton back to the dining room.

"Brooke…" Peyton moaned.

"Brooke nothing. I'm not gonna let you lie in that room all day and sulk." She instructed her. "Plus, you versus that spider, I'd go with the spider."

Peyton gave off the ever so faintest smile.

"P. Sawyer smiling? The world must be coming to an end."

Peyton looked over at her best friend, "I know you're just trying to help Brooke, and I love you for it but why can't I just sulk for a day."

Brooke slapped her hand, "Cuz no friend of mine is gonna mope around the house all day. I know you and he _are_ the king and queen in brooding and all, but enough is enough." She looked around the house puzzled, "Shouldn't you be packing anyhow?"

Peyton turned her head away from the brunette, trying not to make eye contact.

Brooke glared at her, "Peyton… Our plane leaves for Tree Hill in a couple of hours." She told her with concern now in her voice.

"I'm not sure if I'm going." Peyton admitted.

"Peyton, its Karen's funeral." Brooke reminded her, in case she had forgotten.

"I know. Believe me I know. I just don't know if I can go back there…"

Brooke looked at her a little confused.

"…I know once I step on that plane I'm not gonna wanna come back here." Peyton confessed.

"That's a good thing isn't it?" Brooke replied.

"You would think so, but what about Punk & Disorderly. Everything I've worked for these past four years would be for naught."

Brooke looked at her helplessly. For selfish reasons, she wanted Peyton to stay here but she also knew Tree Hill was where she belonged. "Will you at least give it some thought? I'll pack your stuff" She asked.

"K." Peyton agreed giving her a hug. "Thanks."

"Fine." Brooke grunted. "One hour of sulking, but that's all."

Peyton silently cheered and skipped to her room. Brooke just shook her head and couldn't help but giggle.

------------------------------

Lucas walked over to the luggage pickup, watching as the pieces went by him on the carrousel. His suitcase finally made its way around, Lucas could tell it was his because of the Coldplay button on the front. He grabbed for the handle, making contact with the pin.

He thought back to the day he got the button, it was actually the first concert him and Peyton ever went to as an official couple. He remembered the day as if it was yesterday, the crowd was electric, Coldplay was obviously bringing the house down, but most importantly he and Peyton were truly on cloud nine. Although that day was only a few years back, it seemed a whole other lifetime ago.

"Hello, earth to Lucas…" Haley echoed tapping him on his shoulder.

The sound of her voice lastly broke him out of his daydream. He turned and saw the familiar face. "Hales." He greeted her, pulling her in for a hug.

"I'm so glad you're back." She cried sobbing into his shoulder.

"It's good to have you back man." Nathan added.

Lucas looked at his wobbly legged brother and was just relieved to see him up on his feet. "You too little brother."

"Uncle Luke!" The energetic boy ran into his arms.

Lucas gave James one of his patented tickle fests and the boy screamed in laughter. After the tickling concluded, he could feel a tug on his pant leg. He looked down and spotted the innocent girl clinging onto his leg, her little glossy eyes almost tearing his heart apart.

He kneeled down to get to her level, "Hey munchkin." He said softly not taking his eyes off her.

Lily leaped into her brother's arms, resting her head on his chest.

"Have you been good for Auntie Haley and Uncle Nate?" He asked her lightheartedly.

She nodded, "Did mommy come with you?"

Lucas' face quickly turned stone cold, his little sister's simple but oh so complex question sent shivers down his spine. What was he suppose to say, that she would be here soon, that she wasn't coming back for a while, or that she was gone… gone for good? Facing the harsh reality of not having her here was already too much for him to take, but just the thought of Lily being motherless and most likely not having one single memory of her, what she looked like, or simply the person she was made knots in his stomach.

"No sweetie." He replied. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth either. He figured he would tell her… eventually.

------------------------------

"Peyton?" Brooke yelled opening the apartment door. She had made a quick trip to the local drugstore for some batteries. "Chase is waiting for us downstairs…" She said running into Peyton's room, surprised there was no trace of her there.

She took a quick glance around the room and noticed a piece of paper lying on the bed. Brooke hesitantly picked it up and skimmed through it, _'I just can't…'_ was all it read. Brooke frowned somewhat disappointed but trying to change that curly blonde's mind was pointless.

Chase honked the horn from outside and Brooke turned her attention to the window. She looked at the clock, shocked to see what it read. She hurriedly made her way out the door and down the stairs, the last thing she needed now was to miss her flight.

------------------------------

Lucas sat in the passenger seat staring out the window. Haley had offered to take the wheel knowing he must be beat from the long plane ride. Nathan was in the back with Lily and James both past out on his lap.

"You ready for tomorrow?" Haley broke the silence.

Lucas merely continued to sit there, gazing at the open road.

"Guess that means yeah." She went on. "I'm sure your speech will be perfect."

He turned and glared at her.

"What? C'mon, don't think you were gonna get out of this." Haley snapped back.

Lucas let out a sigh and turned back to the window, just staring off into the distance. Haley made a sharp turn to the right. Coming around the bend, he saw the familiar place along the road besides the river…

"_That's me inside your head…"_

"_What?"_

"_NOFX. 'That's me inside your head.' It's the lyrics from…"_

"_I know the song."_

Now actually passing the spot, his mind thought back again…

"_Doesn't look like anything's wrong. You sure it won't start? … Peyton?"_

"_Oh, the car is fine… I was just feeling sedimental about the first time we spoke."_

"_Felling sedimental or avoiding packing for your trip to Los Angeles with Brooke tomorrow?"_

"_I don't wanna go… I mean I do wanna go, I'm just… I'm gonna miss you."_

Lucas looked back, struggling to keep his eyes on that exact part of the road, unsure whether he would ever get to see it again.

"Luke, something wrong?" Haley observed.

He spun back around and shook his head.

------------------------------

_One day later…_

Peyton awoke in her office chair still a bit dazed and groggy. She kicked her legs off her desk in result crashing and breaking the nearly empty bottle of vodka onto the floor. Last night Peyton had thought otherwise about driving back home, which was more like her passing out in her chair before she _could _grab her keys.

She rummaged in her purse trying to find some aspirin for her throbbing headache. Unsuccessful, she went through her drawers hoping to find some there. Searching through the clutter, she stumbled upon an antique looking maroon jewelry box. Peyton froze in place at the pure sight of the box. She thought she had lost it a long time ago after examining basically ever inch of her apartment and not finding it anywhere.

She grazed the top of the case with her fingertips, a surreal sensation coming over her. After the feeling finally subsided, she worked up the nerve to pry it open, revealing the contents inside. It was a gold heart locket her mom had given her when she was little… before _it_ happened.

_The little girl sat in the waiting room with her legs crossed, just drawing away in her tiny sketchpad. She drew her eyes away from the piece of paper for a moment and saw her daddy talking to one of the masked men, she didn't know what else to call them._

"_Come here princess." Larry held his hand out._

_She took her dad's hand and he leaded her to the room. _

_He stopped outside the door, "Go on, it's ok." He gave her a nudge._

_Peyton peered into the room, seeing her mommy lying on the hospital bed. She slowly walked over to her, resting her head on her mother's side._

_Feeling her daughter's presence, Anna combed her hair through the little girl's tight curls. "Hi angel." She greeted her under her breath._

"_Are you coming home soon mommy?" Peyton looked up at her._

_That was the one question she was dreading to hear. "Mommy has to go away for a while sweetheart." She answered trying to stay strong for her._

"_Why?" Peyton asked with a confused look._

_Tears now starting to roll down her face, "I have to honey."_

_Peyton sunk her tiny head in response._

"_Oh baby." Anna replied taking the girl and placing her on her lap. "If you ever need me just close your eyes and I'll be there… I promise." She continued kissing her forehead._

_Peyton's little innocent eyes glossing over, beads of tears beginning to fall from them._

_Wiping the tears away, she picked the girl's chin up. "And if that isn't enough, all you need to do is take a look inside of this." Anna told her child handing her a gold locket in the shape of a heart._

_With her mother's help, Peyton opened the locket. On one side a picture of herself and on the other a picture of… mommy._

"_Peyton, just remember that I'll always, always be with you. Ok?" She smiled._

_Peyton simply nodded in agreement._

"_Be good for daddy alright." Anna took her into her arms, both saying their last goodbyes._

_Anna looked in Larry's direction, giving him the okay. He released the little girl from her mother's grasp. Peyton struggled to keep a hold of her mother's arm, sliding to her hand, then her fingers, and eventually into thin air._

Snapping out of the daydream, Peyton glanced down to her hand, the gold locket still resting on it. She carefully opened the old piece of jewelry, the two worn photos still nestled in their respective sides. Looking into the locket long enough, she knew what she had to do next.

She pressed the button on her intercom calling for her assistant, "Rebecca, can you come in here for a second. Something has come up."

"Sure Ms. Sawyer." Her assistance echoed.

Peyton looked down at the locket again before placing it back into the box, nodding her head as if trying to convince herself that this was the right decision.

------------------------------

Lucas pulled the car into the parking lot of the church where the funeral service was being held. He saw the enormous crowd filing into the building. "Wow." He said rather surprised.

"What do you expect, it's Karen we're talking about." Haley smiled.

"It looks like the whole town showed up." Nathan added.

Haley looked over to Lucas and could tell everything was getting to him. "Luke, it's going to be fine. We're all here for you." She assured him.

"Thanks Hales." He swooped her in for a hug.

"So you ready?" She asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He responded hesitantly.

Lucas took a hold of Lily's hand, Haley and Nathan taking James' and they all made their way into the church in preparation for the difficult events to come.

Greeting all the familiar faces at the door, Lucas was amazed by the mass of people. It really did look as if they whole town had shown up. If anyone could get a turn out like this, it was his mom. She genuinely was beloved by everyone in Tree Hill. She went out of her way to talk and get to know all of the townsfolk and apparently she succeeded because the seats inside the church were rapidly beginning to fill to capacity.

"Hey you." A voice said from outside the door.

"Brooke! Hey." Haley screamed.

"Are there still a couple seats left?" She grinned, clung to Chase's arm.

"Of course, follow me. I saved a couple in the front row just in case you guys showed." Haley winked.

Lucas searched inquisitively in anticipation for the curly blonde to turn the corner and his face automatically light up at the mere sight of her. Having Haley and everybody else's help relieved him of some of the stress and hardship, but he really needed Peyton here to make things somewhat manageable. With his mom gone, she truly was the only person left that could 'fix' him.

Brooke noticed the look in his eyes and he didn't have to say anything. She immediately knew what he was about to ask her, it broke her heart that it couldn't be the news he so desperately wanted to hear. She slowly walked over to him and caressed his shoulder, "Sorry Luke."

Lucas stood there stunned for a moment not wanting or believing what he had just heard. How was he going to do this without her, he needed her strength.

"C'mon, the minister is ready to get started." Haley whispered, motioning for him.

Lucas marched his way down the aisle, hoping he could muster up an ounce of courage to get through this ordeal.

------------------------------

Not too long after the minister gave his sermon and said a couple of prayers, he called for Lucas to come up and say some words.

Lucas tentatively walked up onto the stage and leaned up against the podium. He wasn't sure if he could do this, not yet at least. He looked into the sea of people, the first row more importantly which held the only vacant seat in the whole church, reserved for one particular blonde.

That's when he spotted the angelic face of his little sister. He couldn't believe the resemblance, she was looking more and more like her mother with each passing day. He realized at that moment he had to do this, to give praise and remembrance for his mother. Not just for his or even her own sake, but for his little sister's, the one person who probably needed it the most.

He adjusted the microphone until it was at a comfortable height. He took a deep breath, allowing his heart to find the appropriate words. "I don't think there are enough words to describe who Karen Roe was. She was more than just a mother to me… she was the cornerstone, the glue in my life. I'm guessing she was exactly that for a few of you as well. I knew no matter what, through thick and thin she would be there to comfort me or to tell me that everything was going to okay. You could always count on her for that needed support and unconditional love. She was just that type of person… loyal, giving, sympathetic, and caring." He choked up a little before going on. "She taught me that you only get what you put in, a 110. 'You get what you earn' she would tell me, and she was right. Nothing is handed to you in life, hard work and dedication is required. Both she had loads of. A single, working mother, she not only went on to flourish with her small town café, but expanded her business into an enormously successful all ages club. All while raising a young boy and teaching him the ins and outs of life in general. Of course even a woman of her stature needed some help… that's where my Uncle Keith came in." Lucas paused, attempting to regain his composure.

Now on the verge of breaking down, "The only solace I can bring from this is the fact that she is now with someone she truly loves and cares about, almost if not as much as me and my sister. I know they are looking down on me today and I promise, hope I can make them both proud. To my mom, my friend, _my everything_… I love you, I'll miss you, and I'll never forget you." Lucas concluded unable to hold back the tears any longer. Haley, Nathan, Brooke, Lily, and James were all there waiting for him at the bottom of the steps, ready and willing to console the shattered man any way possible.

------------------------------

"You ok?" Haley asked taking a seat next to him.

Lucas remained there silent, continuing to twirl a lily flower through his fingers he had picked from one of the arrangements.

"I knew that was her favorite flower, so I had the florist send a couple dozen over. Just like the ones in the botanical gardens." She smiled.

He nodded, still unable or wanting to verbalize any type of dialect.

Haley looked on helplessly, she knew there was nothing she could say or do to make him feel any better. All she could do was to try and be there for him in this time of need. "C'mon, let's get out of here. Ok?" She asked him giving him a pat on the back.

"You guys go head. I think I just need some time to clear my head." He told her. "I'm fine, really. Go on." He insisted.

"Ok." She replied. "We'll be at the house if you need us." Haley said kissing him on the cheek.

------------------------------

Haley parked the minivan into the driveway, "Out you go guys." She pointed at Lily and James. The two ran out of the car running into the house.

"I got 'em." Nathan turned to her.

"I'll be there in a sec, I gotta get Luke's stuff out of the trunk." She let he know.

"K." Nathan answered hobbling after the kids.

Haley popped open the trunk door and grabbed Lucas' luggage from out of the van. After shuffling the bags in her hands and finding a way to carry them all without toppling over, she gradually made her way into the house.

As she was walking to the door, the lights from a cab pulling into the driveway almost blinded her. She watched intently at the vehicle, not expecting any visitors she wondered who it might be. The door flung open and all Haley could do was gasp.

"Peyton! Oh my god, hi." Haley dropped the things she was carrying.

"Hey, sorry I missed the service. My flight got rescheduled and then delayed..." She said short-winded.

"Well you're here now right." Haley hugged her.

"How is he?" Peyton squirmed.

"He's hanging in there. He wanted to be alone for a while so he's still back at the church." She mentioned. "He's gonna be so happy to see you though." Haley replied exuberantly.

"You need some help with that?" Peyton giggled looking over at the stuff now on the ground.

"Yes..." Haley pleaded.

The girls picked up the luggage and made their way inside the house.

------------------------------

"So what made you change your mind?" Haley went on refilling both of their cups.

"Not what… more like who." Peyton sipped on the hot tea.

"Glad to see you finally came Sawyer." Nathan observed strolling into the kitchen.

"What happen to you?" She asked seeing the cast on his leg.

"Long story." He retorted somewhat annoyed.

"I see." She responded trying not to laugh and look worried. "I'll be back in a second… duty calls" Peyton announced.

"Oh, just in case you forgot, down the hall to the left." Haley joked.

"Ha ha." Peyton glared at her.

Peyton walked down the hallway in pursuit for the bathroom. As she was making her way there, she overheard the music coming from the nearby room. The music aficionado she was, she immediately recognized who it was.

"This is a good song." Peyton commented taking a seat next to the girl.

Lily nodded her head, "Yeah."

"I actually got to see her sing this very song in person." Peyton gloated.

"Really?!" Lily's face lit up.

"Yup." Peyton replied. "I'm Peyton. I'm a friend of your brother's." She introduced herself. "You may not remember me, but I was here when you were still a teeny-weeny baby."

"Did you know my mom then?" Lily wondered.

Peyton's expression quickly turning to a more sullen one, "You bet I did."

"She isn't coming back is she…?" The little girl drooped her head.

Peyton froze in place for a second, it was as if she was looking into a mirror. Not too long ago, she was the little girl asking the very same question. "You know when I was your age, my mom had to go away also." Peyton said to her. "But you wanna know what she told me before she left?"

"What?" Lily looked up curiously.

"That she loved me and no matter what she would always be with me." Peyton continued. "Knowing your mom, she's probably looking down on you right now."

"You think so?" Lily asked her.

"Oh, I know she is." Peyton assured her. "You know what, if you ever feel like you need more though, just look inside of this." She handed Lily the gold heart locket.

The little girl glanced down at the piece of jewelry with a slightly confused look.

"Open it like this." Peyton showed her. "You see this is you… and this is your mommy." She pointed on one side then the other.

Lily simply sat there holding the locket, staring at the photograph lying in it. This being the closest she has felt to having her mom actually there with her in some time.

Peyton smiled, "You be good ok." She told her heading for the door.

"Peyton?" Lily uttered before she could step out the door.

Peyton turned around, "Yeah sweetie?"

"Could you read me my bed time story? Mommy usually reads it to me and Lucas isn't here." She requested.

"Sure." Peyton nodded. She picked up the girl by the waist and took a seat in the rocking chair close by, placing her on her lap. "Ok. _Once upon a time…_" Peyton opened the book and started to read.

------------------------------

Lucas knelt in front of the casket still trying to collect his thoughts. He still couldn't believe the turn of events, but he was past the denial stage. The hope or chance of him waking up from this horrible dream were dwindling more and more with each passing second.

Coming to grips with it all, not really having a choice at this point, it was now attempting to cope with the twist life has dealt him, it that was even possible. He laid the lily on top of the casket, "I'll take good care of her." He promised. He lowered his head lightly kissing the coffin, "Bye mom." He whimpered, a single tear escaping from his eye rolled down his face and fell onto the flower.

…

After walking what seemed like an eternity Lucas finally arrived back at the house. He figured walking would be the best remedy so he left his car behind, although the walk did end up being twelve some odd blocks.

Making his way through the front door, Lucas staggered to his room in exhaustion. Before calling it a night, he peeked into his little sister's room wanting to make sure she was alright. Not seeing her tucked snugly in her bed, he scanned the room for any sight of her. Unsuccessful, he finally did catch a glimpse of something. A shadowy figure appeared to be seated in the rocking chair which sat along one of the walls facing the window. The chair swaying back and forth at a steady pace, Lucas pondered not knowing what to make of the situation. It _couldn't_ be her… could it?

"Mom?" He moved closer to the chair.

He looked around the chair hesitantly and saw Lily sleeping peacefully in a woman's arms, a sparkle coming off the necklace wrapped around the little girl's neck. Directing his attention to the woman, he waited as the moonlight from the window exposed her features.

The light at last doing its magic, he made out who it was. "Peyton…" He exclaimed.

"Shh." She placed her finger on her mouth. Slowly getting up, she carried the girl to her bed.

"What, what are you doing here?" Lucas whispered still in shock.

"Well with Karen gone, someone's gonna have to help you around here right." Peyton affirmed.

"What about LA and Punk & Disorderly?" He asked.

"I was thinking maybe it was about time I made base down here in Tree Hill." She informed him. "Plus, I think you've been alone long enough." She smiled playing with his shirt collar.

Lucas' eyes lit up and his heart softened with the news. The moonlight still reflecting perfectly off her face, he pushed a few of her stranded curls away revealing the beauty before him. He placed his hand on her cheek, "I told you I'll be here when you get back." He returned the smile.

The two's lips interlocked, neither giving a hint of stopping anytime soon. As far as they knew, tomorrow officially started today…

_**THE END… For now. ;)**_


End file.
